Love for a champion
by TDUmbreonFurry
Summary: This is my second lemon, so LEMON WARNING, and it was requested by CyberLighter. Please tell me how I did, and how I can improve. If you enjoyed this one, please read my other ones as well! I'll also be taking requests, but I'll be inactive for two weeks after this one is posted.


"Go Typhlosion!" Lyra sends out the last Pokemon that she has left out to battle. She was fighting the champion, Lance, and the battle was hard fought. It was Lyra's Typhlosion versus Lance's Dragonite.

"Why didn't you use Typhlosion first?" Lance asks, curiously

Lyra smirks "Because I save the best for last!" Lyra points at the Dragonite. "TYPHLOSION! USE LAVA PLUME!" Lyra shouts. Typhlosion turns his head back to Lyra, nods, then turns back to the Dragonite. Typhlosion stamps both feet into the ground, then slams his fists together. It's fire burns intensely, and it blasts a wave of fire around the battlefield. Both Lance and Lyra cover their faces, and when the fire lifts, Dragonite was still in the air, and it had a burn.

"DRAGONITE! USE OUTRAGE." Lance demands. Dragonite's eyes glow red, and it is surrounded by a purple aura. Dragonite then flies at Typhlosion and starts beating the Typhlosion with it's head, arms, legs, and tail. Typhlosion closes it's eyes tight as it endures the first waves of hits, then the Dragonite flies back to prepare for wave two of attacks.

 _I have to do something, or Typhlosion is done for…_ Lyra thinks to herself. She smirks as she gets a plan, and gives Typhlosion a special look. It's time for their combo. Typhlosion smirks and nods, blowing air out of his nostrils. Just then, Dragonite swoops down and swings at Typhlosion, but Typhlosion jumps above the attack, then lands behind the Dragonite, and the Dragonite turns around.

"TYPHLOSION BLAST BURN NOW!" Lyra commands at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT!?" Lance says in confusion. He was so confused, he forgot to tell his Dragonite to fall back, and the Dragonite flies at full speed towards Typhlosion. Typhlosion Fires the blast burn at the Dragonites face right before he got hit, and they were enveloped in smoke.

A few minutes later, the smoke clears, and the Dragonite was on the ground, fainted. Typhlosion had black smudges and bruises all over him, but he was still standing. Typhlosion lets out a powerful roar. Lance smiles. "Well well well… Looks like you beat me." Lyra smiles broadly and runs up to her Typhlosion, hugging him tightly. Typhlosion hugs back. Lance takes a picture of it, and smiles wider. "I'm glad someone that's as nice to your Pokemon as I am is replacing me. I hope you enjoy being champion." Lance gestures for Lyra to follow. She returns Typhlosion to his Pokeball and she follows Lance.

They go into a room that looked golden and had two golden pillars on each side. Then, at the end of the room, there was a small set of stairs and a red carpet. On the red carpet was a machine that looked like the ones in the pokemon centers, but this was golden like everything else in the room. Lance turns to Lyra as they reach the small stairs and puts a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She turns to him.

"It's been a long time since I last came here. This is where We commemorate all the league champions for all of eternity. Their courageous Pokemon are also inducted. Here today, we witness the rise of a new league champion. A trainer that feels compassion for and trusts all Pokemon. A trainer who succeeded through perseverance and determination. The new champion that has all makings for greatness! Lyra, allow me to register you and your Pokemon as champions! Just set your Pokeballs in that machine, and You'll be history!" Lance explains.

Lyra hugs Lance, and he looks surprised. "Thank you…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't thank me, thank your pokemon." Lance takes out a SD card. "Also, put this in the SD card slot." She takes the SD card and nods. She walks up to the machine, puts the SD card in it's slot, and sees all of her pokemon on the screen. Her Azumarill, her Ursaring, her Lanturn, her Donphan, her Houndoom, and lastly, her Typhlosion. Below the pictures of all her beloved Pokemon, she sees the picture that Lance took of her and Typhlosion, and Below that, It had her name, the date of entry, all of her pokemon's names and levels, and a large congratulations. She smiled and walked back down the steps. She looks at Lance, smiles again, and leaves.

After Lyra's placement as Champion, She went back home to New Bark Town and Met up with Ethan, who was excited about how She had become champion. She then went and met with her mother, who was ecstatic about Lyra's placement. Lyra's mother took Lyra and her pokemon out to eat at a very fancy restaurant, and they all ate until they were stuffed. When she got home, She checked her map and noticed something was added to it. It was an entire other region right next to theirs! It's called Kanto. She decided to wait before going their, though. Maybe in a year she'd go.

After about a month everything calmned down. Lyra had rented a hotel in goldenrod city, and all of her Pokemon were outside playing. Except for one… her Typhlosion. He stayed inside with Lyra all he could, even when she insisted it'd be more fun to go play with the others. Typhlosion started acting strange to her… always being close to her… never wanting to leave her side… For a while, Lyra started to think that Typhlosion was sick. Late that night though, she learned what it really was.

That night, she had gone to bed early, so let all of her Pokemon stay out of their Pokeballs. She trusted them to go into them when it was their normal time to sleep, and they all did, except for one: Typhlosion. Typhlosion got into the bed with Lyra and snuggled up to her. Lyra felt something touch her, and her eyes shot open and she leaned up quickly. She looked next to her and saw Typhlosion. "T-Typhlosion…? What are you doing in my bed…?" She was still a bit groggy from just waking up in the middle of the night. Typhlosion just snuggles up closer and he blows hot air out of his nostrils. Lyra looks down at him and pulled out her pokegear. She turned it on and noticed from the light that Typhlosion's face was red. She felt his forehead, but it was as hot as it should have been. _Is he blushing?_ She asks herself.

Then it hit her, and her eyes widen. Her Typhlosion didn't just want to be friends with her… He wanted Her to be his lover… Or maybe even mate. This thought made her blush. _Should I satisfy him? Or should I tell him no… No… I can't tell him no… he's done too much for me…_ She looks at the Typhlosion again. "You want to mate, don't you…?" Typhlosion looks up in surprise, but nods. She sighs, and smiles at him. "Alright bud. Let's get to it then." Typhlosion smiles broadly and throws the covers off of the bed. Lyra takes off her clothes and folds them, putting them on the side of the bed. She was completely naked in a matter of minutes. She felt strange… She felt it was wrong to do this, but she couldn't let her Pokemon down… She lies down in bed.

She figured that Typhlosion would need to be ready, so she got close to him and rubbed his sheath. Typhlosion blows more hot air out of his nostrils, feeling the pleasure. He starts to unsheath, and Lyra licks the penis of the Typhlosion. When His penis grew to full length, Lyra put her mouth on the head and started to suck, stroking the rest of it. Typhlosion thrusts forward, forcing more of the member into her mouth and she gags slightly, but continues anyways. She then moves her mouth slowly down his member, and Typhlosion pants heavily. The Typhlosion's penis throbs and Lyra deepthroats it once, Then before Typhlosion can cum, she takes her mouth off and just gives him a hand job. Typhlosion humps her hand as he shoots his load onto both her and himself. After that, Lyra lies straight on the bed and spreads her legs, gesturing for Typhlosion to come to her.

Typhlosion sets himself up in between her legs. Typhlosion rubs his penis on her vagina, going up and down slowly. Lyra moans lightly. _This feeling is so… bizarre…_ Lyra thinks to herself. Without any more time to think, Typhlosion rams his penis into Lyra, and Lyra moans loudly and clutches the bed sheets, then whimpers from the pain. Typhlosion then thrusts in and out at a moderate pace. Slowly, the pain turns to pleasure and Lyra moans and moans as Typhlosion increases his pace. Lyra wraps her arms around Typhlosion and thrusts back at him, getting his penis deeper into her. After a few minutes of this, Typhlosion slams in extra hard, and Knots Lyra and cums inside her. Lyra moans and clutches onto Typhlosion's fur, but typhlosion doesn't seem to mind. Lyra smiles and looks Into Typhlosion's eyes.

"Well that was fun. I think it's-" She moans as Typhlosion slowly pulls out of her vagina. Then, Typhlosion moves his penis down to her butthole. "Typhlosion it's time for-" Typhlosion slams into her asshole and she screams from the pain. It was double the amount of pain from her vagina, and she clenched her teeth. Typhlosion continued to pound her, and then she realized that this also felt twice as good than in her vagina. She forgot about going to sleep and lets Typhlosion take her. After a few minutes, he knots her again and she moans at the top of her lungs, squirting and soaking Typhlosion bottom half and Her own bottom half. Typhlosion cums hard in her asshole, filling it completely, and collapses on top of her. She cough when Typhlosion suddenly lands on her, but she could still breath fine after she caught her breath. She laughs at how cute Typhlosion looked when he's sleeping, moves his head off of hers, hugs him close, and she falls asleep with him.


End file.
